A Piece Of A Missing Puzzle
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: I'll let you read for yourselves... :
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after 'The Golden Age'. I haven't really thought much about the basic plot for this story but i hope it will come in time :)

It was shocking to say the very least. That the creator of the Super Robot Monkey Team was capable of such horrific deeds and his once object of success was now what he seeked to destroy. No. He wasn't the same man,  
he couldn't possibly. Clayton had told them that straight from the word go. The Alchemist had made them what they are out of love.

"The Alchemist lived a simple life away from the city of Shuggazoom, content in his work. The only time he was out of the workshop was when I dragged him out, he was a bit of a geek if i'm honest but a great friend none the less.."

They all sat Chiro's bedroom either on the bed or on cushions listening to Clayton Carrington as he told them of their past lives. The old man hadn't been around long but Chiro was more than facinated to know about where the monkey team had come from and the person the Skeleton King was before he was engulfed by evil. Otto sat under the covers next to the young boy who was sat up also, Antauri hovering a short space away. Gibson had taken seating at the bottom of the bed with a finger on chin, listening intently while Sprx sat silently next to him. Nova on the other hand was sprawled along the width of the bed with her head hanging off the side along side the old man.

"To be honest he had never even thought about a team before you guys came along. It was his daughter that started the whole thing you know..." he started as he drifted into another sentance before he even realised that all six heads shot up in shock, all eyes filled with seriousness "HE HAD A DAUGHTER?" the unbearable tone that they all chimed in was enough to make his hearing aid buzz disdainfully. Clayton regained his composture with a slightly saddened look on his face, "She was..."

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

The red lights illuminated the room as they turned their attention to the noise. "We're under attack! everyone to their stations!" Antauri was first to move all heading to their designated positions to fight off the foe in question to find it was not an attack but an alarm of failure as the gravitational pull was too strong. They headed straight in to a vortex that covered a wide range of area in which they could not escape...

BANG CLANK THUD

The Super Robot was trashed. Seriously. Whatever had happpened crushed it and the stench of burning was itching at the teams' noses as they all pushed their aching bodies from the ground some of them holding heads in pain.  
Otto's jaw dropped in horror at the sight of his baby in ruins with a tear in the corner of his eye, Sprx's hand lay on his shoulder in sympathy as he turned to the others "Is everyone ok?" the child like voice filled in concern earned attention, "looks like everyone's here, just a few cuts nd bruises but we've had worse", Nova replied surveying the area closely with a concerned Anaturi and Gibson doing the same.

The wildlife was thriving with vivid colurs and exotic plants, monstourous exotic plants. A wrong move could be fatal but the place was hypnotic in it's sense of beauty that would make any normal man or monkey stop in awe but what with being an evil fighting team, they couldn't help but be cautious. well...apart from Otto.

"Hey! whats that? looks so coooooool" the green simian crouched to a small plant finger at the ready for investigation by poking...

SNAP

A very petrified monkey was on the floor shaking with his breathless blue brother next to him heaving in air as the Giant Venus Fly Trap hovered above them to shrink back into the other various shrubbery to wait until it's pray dos come.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." the distinct british accent was serious with a facial expression to match in which the naive engineer just shrugged and displayed a goofy smile onto his face. The others stood in shock and disbelief as the plant retracted itself. "Come On, we need to find help...if we make our way through as a group we should find some sort of help" The grey haired man took charge as he moved on forward with the rest of the team at his heel. "It feels so familiar here..." Clayton started talking to himself thus striking up a concern in Antauri. The monkey couldn't put his finger on it but it was like he too had been to this place before.  
"Come on 'Tauri! If It seems familiar it shouldn't be bad right?" Chiro as always optomistic as the whirs of Otto's saws cut a path without having anger the wildlife.

They walked for hours it seemed... in circles? not likely, unless the paths had been re-growing after them...but then again it would explain that weird feeling of entrapment Nova was experiencing but at least it wasn't ice Ha!  
the shrubbery cleared to which Clayton stopped in disbelief, rubbing his eyes so hard it mad them bloodshoot and red. When the others realised the sight all jaws simultaniously dropped.

The Alchemist's Lab. In all it's glory, smoke puffing from the roof and the whirring of mechanisms. It was in working condition again. But how? the place was abandoned last it was seen, the Skeleton King wouldn't surely be here...  
it made no sense...

"It looks like how I last saw it..."

So? What do you think? I haven't done a story in ages! please review and i would largely appreciate any suggestions to the story line :D 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally Updated Enjoy!**_

Time stood still for what seemed like hours in the past few seconds the team stood awe struck. When finally all members regained composure they all had either a stern or confused look on their faces, gazes turned toward the marvel that stood only a short distance away.

"How could it possibly be the same? It just seems too weird..." Chiro started speaking the question everyone was pondering quietly to themselves. The tension of thought was so thick it would have taken a knife to cut through it. The silence was un-natural especially for Otto who tried hard to break it. "Guys, hey...hey, why don't we go explore?" That was enough to gain his fellow comrades attention all apart from the now pale looking old man who's jaw appeared to still be glued to the ground in shock "...I don't Understand" he mumbled over and over to himself aloud for all to hear.

The Young leader walked up to the elderly hero and placed his hand on his shoulder "Come On...There's only one way to solve this", he lead the man from the spot he was standing, walking towards the Labs and workshop with the monkeys one by one in a line following cautiously.

* * *

It seemed like hours to reach the doors even though it had been a mere 15 minutes (an extra 5 'cause of the wildlife) but they had made it, staring up the metal door up that seemed to tower above their heads they all had an 'O'  
shaped expression adorning their mouths all apart from Nova. "What are you waiting for? It's not gonna open by itself, move!" she strutted up to the door transforming her hands in to the fists she was well known for and with one great push the door slowly crept open.

There were sound of whirring and whistling that seemed to stay in tune with to 'ooooh's' and 'ahhhh's' emitting from the members as the took baby steps. The place was alive with cogs moving simultaniously in synch with other machinery. The colours of chrome and bronze moving round and round more or less made Otto's eyes light up with a goofy smile "This is HEAVEN GUYS!", the young monkey was like a child in a candy store, not keeping his hands of anything he could find which snapped the others out from awe and all of which smiled slightly at the childish antics Otto was displaying apart from..."OTTO! Don't touch that! it's not yours and put that back!" Yes. Mr Hal Gibson wasn't too happy, straining to wrestle the mechanical parts from his younger brother who was whinging slightly at the elders near successful attempts. "Gibson, Otto, give it a rest!" As the only woman on the team it could be challenging keeping a level head "Nova is right, we don't want to attract un-wanted attention, Otto, Put it all back" Antauri was stern but then again when wasn't he? To the green monkey's dismay he placed the stuff back where he had found it, slumping as he walked back to the group as Nova placed a re-assuring hand on his arm.

"Careful team. We have no idea who is here... the Skeleton King could have easily came back..." Chiro warned as he took cautious steps while Antauri stood still pondering quietly when Sprx pushed past in a sudden outburst "COME ON! kid, does this look like the Skeleton King to you? If it were it would have oozes of slime and those formless freaks running around...ahhhh!" needless to say he earned a smack round the head from the fiery female who had crossed her arms while giving the crimson simian a cold glare "Sprx just may be right Chiro".

Giggling filled the ears and receptors of the team as it echoed throughout the halls all of which looking confused. Nova made the first move as she walked into the direction of the giggling to be pulled back by Sprx who held her arm from going any further "It's the only way we will figure out this! let me go!" she snatched away her hand while the others walked past Sprx following the determined female's lead going down the halls. until the reached a old mahogany door "This wasn't there when we were here last" Gibson said astonished as he opened it to reveal a flourishing garden with what seemed to be a quaint country home, they rubbed eyes in disbelief... a place like this with in a technical wonder was stunning "We never came around here last, the place was in ruins Gibson..." The silver simian stated in a low, quiet voice.

The giggles started again and of which came frome this house but before they could even take a step "And who would you be?" they spun on heels to reveal before them a girl about Chiro's age with dark hazelnut hair and lightbrown eyes that had a tinge of green in. She wore skinny jeans with a long white top with a tool belt strung at the hips, the top stained with oil. She had knee length flat boots for practical causes and and over size brown leather jacket clung to her shoulders. She looked comfortable to say the least. Her hair had continuous waves reaching past her shoulders and goggles (very high tech) places ontop of her hair keeping her hair from falling in front.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" She was unamused, her voice gave of that much but it was obvious from the scowl adorning her red lips. "It's rude to be here uninvited" her gaze was fixed to Chiro's challenging each other until Chiro finally let up "We were caught up in a vortex, this place looks so familiar to somewhere we have been at home, something doesn't seem right. We don't know what happened..." The girl let up slightly as she looked over his shoulder gasping at the monkey team then switching back to a scowl as she knee'ed his stomach and puched him back with sudden force up against a wall. Some sort of gun in her hand, the team stopped before she did anything "I'D BACK OFF IF I WERE YOU! Where did you get my technology?" she crushed him against the granite wall in the garden "Huh? Where? You Couldn't possibly have creatures like that!" he yelped in pain.  
Such strength for a petite girl "I don't know what you're talking about! The Monkey Team...I" her grip loosened... how could he know about The Monkey Team...no one knows...

"Noah...That's enough" Joint voices chimed in tune one of which was Clayton's old frail one and as he stared at her he turned to the cloaked figure behind him.

"Alchemist..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow...i actually updated fast O.o**_

"Alchemist..."

A tall man clad in dark navy robes that flowed to the floor looking like an inky puddle at the mans feet. He had a single red sash tied the robes to his body and his hood covered his head. His face was long and crooked with a boney nose and a go-tee which was black as well as his hair that fell slighlty over his shoulders. The man on first impression would seem weird, maybe dangerous but it was the way the man held him self, such composure - very sure of himself. His arms gently folded into his sleevs with a content look. Relaxed.

The most reassuring thing was his eyes. Very odd looking eyes, one a light shade of red and the other an iced blue, each of which had a soft gaze. He was no threat.

He stood still with a stern look "Noah. That is no way to treat guests... let the poor boy go" his voice was steady and the young girl reluctantly let him go, loosening the grip on Chiro as she turned to face The Alchemist. "But...Come ON! we shouldn't trust them! no one knows about The Super Robot Monkey Team! look at them!" She practically yelled pointing to the group of monkeys who were tending to their young leader "How could he possibly have that technology!" Unamused to say the least the girl sighed and folded her arms and looked to the floor. "They could take them away dad...they don't know what we are trying to achieve" Simultaneous gasps filled the air as all of the monkeys were in shock. Chiro kneeling on the floor still in agony just managed to turn his head in confusement to which he turned to Clayton "This is his daughter? it explains how you knew her name!" Eyes faced the floor as the old man couldn't speak a word.

The robed man rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder pulling her into a hug to which she clung to his arms "Now now Noah...I don't think Captain Shuggazoom would do such a thing..." his gaze fell onto Clayton with a warm smile "I know very well who you are... I would be a bit of sad excuse of a creator and friend if i couldn't tell who my children and friends were now wouldn't I?" he chuckled out loud into a roaring laughter as he walked over "Time hasn't been so good for you my friend" Clayton and The Alchemist looked each other in the eye each to burst out laughing and into a tight embrace.

"WHAT is going on?" Noah stood stern, determined. If they hadn't of been told, they wouldn't have guessed she was his daughter "That is not Uncle Clayton! You're mad!" The men stopped laughing as all gazes turned to the girl.

"Noah... That blip in the radar we found before was a rift. They are from the future."

* * *

They had all been in the house for about an hour. It was quaint and homely with a warm coal fire and simple mahogany furniture. Something like you would see in the country and a far cry from the lab and the houses in Shuggazoom.

"So you're really the one who created us?" Otto, little bundle of joy was jumping around before he sat next to the man leaning over in anticipation of an answer to which Gibson and Sprx pulled him back "Sorry man, he gets over-excited" The crimson monkey gave a look to the green who slumped in disappointment to which The Alchemist laughed as he finished sipping his tea "Don't apologise. It's nice to see you lot haven't changed a bit in personality,  
i haven't seen you as grown ups yet but its very obvious".

"What do you mean?" Nova asked as she put down her cup on the coaster of the coffee table. Antauri did the same as he finished his, Otto was pulled onto The Alchemist's lap as he petted him gently "You did used to be children too you know" They looked round at each other.

"So the giggling we heard?" Gibson questioned with a finger on his chin in a thoughtful pose as the man directed a nod towards the British monkey.

"ME FIRST!" the door at that point burst open and little balls of yellow, red, green and blue tumbled in "Stop iiiiiiit" a squeaky voice was heard of a little girl and the identity of the girl's voice was that of a baby yellow monkey who was havin a little trouble keeping a certain red cub from pulling the little pink bow tied around her receptor. "Noah gave that to me!" The bundles of green and blue sat still moving their heads in the directions the other two were, heads moving from side to side.

"Now now Sprx...thats no way to treat a lady" The Alchemist tidied the bow and tied it back onto the yellow cub's receptor as she huffed and turned her head away from a baby Sprx "Nova. You have your bow back so be nice" she slumped and went back to playing in a group.

Before they could say anything the little green one was at Chiro's feet looking up hopefully "Hi! I'm Otto...wanna play?" he said excitedly as Chiro looked down while a huge smile appeared on his face. He was just about to pick him up when a voice interrupted "OTTO! leave people alone, you'll bother them" A bright orange monkey walked in with his nose in the air and crossed arms. A black monkey came up behind him.

"Thats not nice Mandarin. He was just saying hello" Noah walked in now dressed in a brown leather jacket. same white top, belt and skinny jeans and her hair tied into a side plait. goggles still on top. she walked over and scooped him up "Not nice at all Manny...play nice and preferably in the play room. go on scat" she shooed them all from the room one by one leaving a little Otto at Chiro's feet, tail swishing in excitement. Noah stayed at the door, hand on hip.  
"You too fluffball" she slung him over her shoulder and he giggled.

"NO-AAAAAAAH" he squealed in happiness.

**_WOW. boredom makes me update. what do you think? R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

The monkies were shooed from the room just as quick as they had ariived and the team were shell shocked to say the least. Noah stood at the door frame not saying a single word just glaring before she left the room completly.

"She really doesn't like all of this hoo-hah huh?" Sprx commented as soon as he felt she was ear shot to which The Alchemist placed his cup onto the matching saucer with a sigh "Noah is sensative, The Team, you, mean alot to us and not many people understand what they fear. Cybernetic beings are not common so what they see they register as strange."

"Still. There was no need for the attitude! I'm still aching from her little attack" needless to say the young leader was not amused by the girl's behaviour with his arms folded tightly against his chest and nose in the air, childish like. "It may not have been appropriate Chiro but it is understandable for the girl to be cautious about strangers" Antauri had a point Chiro realised as he relaxed from his stance, his facial features softening as he continued "From what i gather she is very passionate of that she cares about, more so than most."

At this Clayton and The Alchemist's eyes locked in a knowing glare. "About that..." the old man was stopped. The Alchemist raised his hand and cleared his throat in preparation, "Noah lost her mother at a young age. For years it was just the two of us"

Silence took over the room as numerous sets of eyes focused on the entrance to the room, Noah stood with look of fury on her face, arms crossed as she huffed a little. She had changed into some black skinny jeans and black boots followed by a powder blue vest top. Her hair had been wet but in the process of drying with a towel around her neck for her locks. Her eyes were intense and locked gaze with her father but then was broken when she slammed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Not long after they had gone into the living area which had a kitchen in tow and night fall was quickly creeping up in tune with the time. A small bundle of blue walked in and placed himself at his father's feet tilting his head. "Father, whats wrong with Noah? What is going on?" his eyes pleaded for an explanation as little whispers were heard from behind the curtain. Knowing the little scamp had been put up to asking to feed the curious minds of his brothers and sister their father called them out. It was the first time the Monkey Team had a proper view of their younger counterparts seeing as they were finally still, focussing on an answer.

" Noah is a little bit upset at the moment. She is a little confused because these monkies and people here..." he pointed to our heroic guests to show his children "...are from the future" tiny gasps emitted simultaneously from the youngsters follwed by a choruses of 'WOOOOOW' and 'Cool!' They gathered the courage to go up to them in curiosity starting with Otto. Crouched on all fours in a playful stance he made his way over to his green counterpart "WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH! you're like me an' stuff?" junping and squealing in excitement he called over his siblings.

Nova had kneeled on the floor to inspect the little version of her and the two were engrossed in conversation "...being the only girl isn't fair!" the baby girl pouted lightly and as she did so her ribbon came undone. Nova chuckled tieing up the girl's bow vback onto the receptor, "Yeah it can be a drag, but it does give you right to teach them a lesson when they are being a pain!", the girls chuckled hysterically over bys and how silly they are.

The others intermingled in a larger group "Gosh...Golly!...the odds of this happening seem illogical if not with very little chance of this ever happening!" Little Gibson exclaimed in confusion and awe as Sprx playfully shoved him to the side knocking the poor cub over " You're putting my brain under strain HAL" he moaned as his brother huffed "He did it again!" Gibson pointed at his brother whilst aiming his sentance at his father, pointing at the cause of his distress.

"Sprx, now you know Gibson doesn't like to be referred to as his first name and there was no need to push" onyx eyes met the floor gazing at his little paws as the crimson cub mumbled a 'Sorry' under his breath.

Before anything else was said a voice ran through the house "BAAAAAATH TIIIIIIIIME!"

Squeals of delight echoed from the monkies all apart from Otto who had slipped away from the group at the warning. Noah walked in with towels in her hand as they all fought for the title of being 'The first in the tub'.

Chiro had noticed the green cub enter the garden and took it apon himself to capture the escapee. The struggle was fierce, they tore through flower beds, the fountain and bushes. Needless to say Chiro looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards (which suits because he had been) but he had the squirming babe in his arms while laughter echoed from his side. Noah took the babe from his arms and wrapped him in a towel as the boy grinned sheepishly knowing he looked a mess.

As the laughter died down spoke first "Sorry about earlier, Do you need help with them? i'd like to make it up" the blush was obvious on his face. Noah softened her look "I was the one who pinned you, you don't really have much to be sorry about. but i would appreciate the help."

The two teen went back into the house and entered the large bathroom that had two tubs in but any admiration for the room would have had to be left for later as the boys had been tormenting their sister who kept a distance from the tub they were currently splashing and thrashing in. Noah immediatly mopped any water that had spilled from the tub whilst Chiro approached the stubborn little she-babe. "Sup Nova?" he picked up the golden girl who huffed in anger at her 'brothers'. "I can't have a bath with them! they are boys! but i wanted my bath first!" rose orbs looked down as Chiro chuckled with laughter holding her up to eye level, "Well, there is another tub", he gestured behind him "I'll give ya a bath if you want?" he quizzed and the girl thought hard about it resulting in a big a smile "OK! but only cause i like you" she hugged his cheek.

**_Well! i'm back! i've been so busy with work for college! please R&R _**

**_P.S If there are any Deviantart-er's out there! i would like some pictures relating to my stories? if you could send me links if you do some? if i get some i will dedicate stories to you! (If Requested that is) :3_**


End file.
